


Before We Meet Again For the First Time

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Compulsion, Drabble, Drabble Request, Drama, F/M, Flashback, Klaroline, Meet-Cute, Romance, The Originals - Freeform, i guess lmao, klaus and caroline - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Klaroline Drabble Request Fulfilment for yelenablackwidownatasha on Tumblr: Please do Caroline and Klaus meet when Caroline was younger, but he changed her memory or something. In the present, Klaus is giving them back! If you could.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	Before We Meet Again For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is very canon-ish. This is set after Caroline is out from under Damon's horrible acts against her.

They were on their final stop of their annual trip around the world. Paris. She always insisted on it being last. Ending on a truly romantic note was exactly the kind of thing she had in mind when Klaus suggested the trip.

Caroline had spent her spare time reading from the pile of books she had stuffed into her suitcase. Meet-cute after meet-cute. She was officially _obsessed_ with the various scenes in her novels.

“I wish _we_ had a normal story to tell people,” Caroline’s thoughts came pouring out as she sat up in bed.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Klaus asked as he emerged from the en suite, removing his henley.

“Well...you know. All these characters get to have these cute stories like...they bumped into each other in a coffee shop and it was love at first sight!” She held a hand to her chest, the dramatic inflections of her voice rising.

Klaus chuckled and climbed into the oversized bed beside her, making no secret of his thoughts as he pressed his lips to her neck upon settling in. “We aren’t cute enough?”

Caroline stared at him, deadpan, and groaned. “‘He wanted my best friend’s blood to make freaky hybrid minions’ doesn’t exactly make for a romantic first meeting.”

“But I thought you were into blood-play, love?” His innocent expression was enough to frustrate anyone.

“I’m serious!” she laughed and slapped her hand gently against his bicep.

“Okay, yes,” he conceded calmly, though his smirk was ever-present. It took a moment of silence, but Klaus soon sat up, “Caroline, do you trust me?”

Her eyes narrowed at the question. It had taken some time, but of course she did. At this point, he was the only one she could _truly_ depend on. “Do you have to ask?”

He swallowed, taking her cheeks into his hands. “Please don’t misconstrue it, but I may have compelled you.”

Caroline’s brows knitted even further. It was so sudden. Klaus had done some horrible things, none of which he compelled her to forget. She couldn’t think of a reason as to why such a thing would be necessary, but the question ached within her. “When?”

“A long time ago.”

“Well...undo it,” she demanded.

“Are you sure?” She stared at him blankly enough to prompt him to dilate his pupils. “I want you to remember meeting me, love.”

* * *

_Caroline had come to the painful realisation that she was just a pawn in the twisted mind of Damon Salvatore. It didn’t matter what she wanted or who she wanted. Elena was always the grand prize and no one gave a damn about Caroline Forbes. He used her to feed on, to manipulate her, all in some bid for Elena’s attention. Yeah, okay, maybe it wasn’t as clear cut as that, but she was feeling frustrated and drunk._

_“What has you down, sweetheart?”_

_He had an unmistakable voice — it wasn’t every day the British came to Mystic Falls. She eyed the stranger, taking in his rugged features. His hair was a sandy brown, light curls running through and his eyes… His eyes were a mask of confidence but she could feel the cold and empty soul beneath. She was no stranger to the cold. Damon’s cold, vile expression was one she had come to spot, but_ **_his_ ** _were different. Something about them was different. The coldness stood on its own, detached from what he wanted her to see._

_“Do you think soulmates are real? Or are we all destined for unrequited love in favour of the Elena Gilberts of the world?” she posed the question frankly, swirling the wine in her glass. She knew her complaints would be seen as another bitchy comment in Caroline Forbes’ book of bitchy moments, but spilling her guts out to a stranger wouldn’t matter at the end of the day._

_The man narrowed his eyes, appearing to process her question as if he were to give the ramblings of a drunken girl more than a passing one-word answer. “There are seven billion people in the world,” he began, his calm voice having a startling effect on her. “Perhaps one day, you will be someone’s Elena Gilbert. Always stealing hearts.” He chuckled at his last statement, staring at her with fiery intrigue. “I’m sure this Elena is not as wonderful as she seems.”_

_Caroline swallowed—she had been a little unprepared for the thoughtful contribution—, but soon lifted her head. Her haughty reply struck him down, “Look, buddy, I’m not interested in some sleazy...whatever you have in mind!”_

_She had had enough of the primal intentions of men, trying to trick her into feeling special when she was anything but._

_There._

_She knew it was the case. They didn’t have to tell her. She wasn’t special. Not like Elena._

_Instead of the expected recoil, the stranger pressed on, “Who said that was what I was after? Perhaps, I found myself drawn to converse with you.”_

_“Yeah, okay,” she scoffed and took a sip of her drink, “I heard that line from Damon Salvatore. Do you know what that got me?”_

_Caroline detected a sharp, but passing, flare of his eyes._

_He rested back against his chair, a brittle smile forming on his face. “_ **_Do_ ** _expand.”_

_Oh, she wished he weren’t just another person. She wished she could talk to someone who would know exactly what she meant if she answered with ‘two holes in my neck and significant blood loss’. Regardless, she was feeling a little forthcoming with the alcohol coursing through her system. “He didn’t want me. He wanted to hurt me. Play games with me.”_

_His jaw tensed, perhaps at the burning intake of his drink. “He...sounds like a piece of work,” he bit out before forming a smile once again, “but surely, you know any man who harms the woman he loves is no man at all.”_

_A dry giggle escaped her. “What are you? Shakespeare?”_

_“No, Klaus, though I knew him in passing.”_

_Caroline could finally put a name to the handsome (and definitely out of reach) face. She playfully raised a brow, but his face was unmoving. “Caroline,” she offered before sitting up. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s Shakespeare like?”_

_“Marvelous writer, bit of a drunk,” he joked, indulging in her expectant expression. “The Globe Theatre was magnificent in its time.”_

_Of course, he seemed the type to enjoy a tour or two._

_“Sounds...perfect,” she suddenly sighed, staring into her glass. “I wish I could go...not like anyone believes I could do it. Not shallow, insecure Caroline Forbes. Anywhere would be better than this town.”_

_“You know, Caroline. I’m sure you’re right,” he shared in her sigh._

_“Then why are you here?”_

_“Call it unfinished business.” His short answer offered her nothing unlike his previous ones. “May I offer you some advice, Caroline?”_

_The stranger named Klaus turned to face Caroline, prompting her to connect their gaze. It was in an instant that she felt herself lost in his coming words, his dilating pupils taking over her vision._

_“Don’t forget who you are, Caroline. You’re one of a kind and you have no idea of the world that is waiting for you out there. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” he spoke with conviction, before his words became more demanding, “Now, go home. Get some rest. You came here to get a drink, but they wouldn’t serve you. We never met.”_

* * *

Being forced to remember something was never ideal. It always caused a head rush and banging headache, but the immense wash of emotions was a new experience altogether. She looked into his eyes, all too aware of the insecure boy hiding within. He was searching her expression, an uncharacteristic panic setting in.

Caroline let out a shaky breath, but her fingers curled around his wrists. She knew he was dying to hear her thoughts, ready for her to discard him for hiding such information. Maybe she should have been mad, but she melted under his touch, under the scrutiny of his worried eyes.

It seemed as though he was about to speak, his lips parting with a quiet syllable falling from them, but she squashed his attempts with her own lips. She was shy in her approach, always that little bit unsure of his true feelings, but he reciprocated with a feverish response.

When she willed herself to pull back, there were a billion thoughts battling for a spotlight in her mind, but she finally sighed out, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE ENCOURAGED AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
